ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Della Duck
Della Duck is the daughter of Hortense McDuck and Quackmore Duck and Donald Duck's twin sister, as well as the niece of Scrooge McDuck. She is the mother of Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Donald's triplet nephews. Starting from the second season, she is set to be the tritagonist of DuckTales. Background Della has rarely appeared in any stories, so information about her is largely unknown. According to the Eiser Award-winning comic book series The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, ''Della and Donald are revealed to be twins.The relationship with her sons and Donald, and why she leaves them with her brother, is debatable. According to the Dutch Disney comic ''80 is prachtig, Della was one of the first female pilots, and eventually became an astronaut, so she left her children with her brother just before she left for a space trip. Personality Despite the fact she is missing in action, she is known as an adventurer. It has been shown that is a high-spirited, daring and courageous woman who loves going on adventure with her family. In many adventures she has been shown to help others, and was a quick thinker that helped to get the family out of trouble. However, her thrill-seeking personality often blinds her to the dangers and consequences of her rash selfish actions, which later resulted her becoming lost in space. History In the past she and her twin brother Donald had accompanied their uncle; Scrooge McDuck on many dangerous adventures up until 10 years prior to Woo-oo!. Among these adventures were visiting the island of Ithaquack, where she was good friends with the goddess Selene. Having traversed the world, Della had hopes to make it possible for her sons (only eggs at the time) to be able to explore the stars. She conceived of a spaceship called the Spear of Selene, but was opposed in her aspirations by her brother Donald. Wanting to surprise Della, Scrooge had the Spear of Selene built, intending to give it to her after the boys were hatched. However, Della discovered its existence and took it for a test flight in Earth's orbit. Unfortunately, she ran into a cosmic storm, and rashly decided to continue flying. The ship was disabled and Della was lost in space; despite a long and costly search Scrooge was never able to find her. Her fate is to this day still a mystery. As a result of Della's disappearance, Donald became the guardian of her three sons, and he and Scrooge were estranged and never spoke again for several years. After discovering a portrait of Della adventuring alongside Scrooge and Donald at McDuck Manor, Dewey set out to find what had truly become of his mother, and was assisted in this endeavor by Webby Vanderquack. In "The Great Dime Chase!" the two discovered a note from Della to Scrooge, in which she apologized for taking the Spear of Selene. This was among various other records of Della that had been collected and stored in a secret area of the archives in Scrooge's Money Bin. In "The Spear of Selene!", Dewey and Webby cause the Sunchaser to crash-land on Ithaquack, believing the Spear to be an artifact associated with Selene. However, upon encountering Selene they learned she had never heard of it; however, she did allay Dewey's fears about Della's character. In "The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!", the nephews discovered a note left by Della for Donald in Castle McDuck. Eventually Dewey admitted that he had been researching their mother to his brothers, and they resolved to solve the mystery together. In "The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!", the boys and Webby attempted to piece together shredded documents from the time of Della's disappearance, which was around the time the triplets were born. Eventually Dewey confronted Scrooge, who admitted the circumstances behind Della's disappearance. Unfortunately, the shocked and angry triplets and their friends were quick to accuse Scrooge of recklessness, and refused to believe Scrooge's claims that he had done everything he could to try and find Della after she disappeared. At the end of the "The Shadow War!", it's revealed that not only did Della survived the cosmic storm but have been living on the moon in the wreckage of The Spear of Selene. She also managed to get a TV connection to see her sons as young ducks. Appearances Comics * Old Montemplumage Had a Chicken! * A Viking at My Door! * Cheating like Nostradogmus * Beware of the Phenomenal Pumpkin People! Show * Woo-oo! (mentioned and pictured) * The Great Dime Chase (pictured and mentioned) * The Spear of Selene! (mentioned and depicted in magically recorded images) * The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! (mention) * The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (mentioned and seen in flashbacks) * The Shadow War! (first speaking appearance) Video Trivia * In Huey, Dewey, and Louie's first comic appearance, Della, pronounces their names in a different order. She calls them Louie, Huey, and Dewey. This is one of the few time the nephews are listed in a different order. * In early development she was occasionally referred to as Dumbella Duck or Thelma Duck '''in the old comics, then officially stayed on the name '''Della Duck. Category:Ducks Category:Female Category:New Characters Category:Duck Family Category:Supporting Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters